


The Dragon's Magnolia

by LeviathanCole



Series: Midnight Ecstasy [3]
Category: Hellsing, 花と悪魔 | Hana To Akuma
Genre: Contract, Crossover, F/M, Long-one shot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, curse, still Hellsing Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanCole/pseuds/LeviathanCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dearly beloved<br/>All I want to be in your arms"<br/>-Magnolia (Hellsing Ultimate 6th episode ending song)</p>
<p>(Well as you have guessed, it is inspired by that song)<br/>(And by the way this fic mainly focuses on Hellsing nonetheless Akuma to Hana supports the plot but you do not have to read Akuma to Hana to understand it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, smut is not really my forte (but I'm a pro reading such materials :P) but I tried to write one and this is the outcome. This is the last part of my Midnight Ecstasy Series!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Out on a whim and without specific reason, Alucard strolled in the garden of Hellsing Manor. The pale moonlight kindly illuminated the flowers in the garden and its touch brought sparkle in each. The flower’ scent mingle in the dry air and as Alucard _accidentally_ inhaled it, it brought him some nostalgic feeling that carries him to the distant past – a dark covenant that constantly will drill and will recognize into his mind that there was a void inside him that he will never knew if it will be ever filled.

He casted his crimson eyes on one of the shrub. It was heather and it produced fine, white flowers with alluring scent. His dead, cold hand reached for it and picked the flower. In few seconds, the flower withered on his gloved hand so was the shrub where the flower had blossomed. His hands completely drained the life from the plant. “How fragile,” Alucard disappointedly muttered, scorning at it “Just like the mundane humans. No matter how beautiful they were born, the beauty that they bequeathed fades and the drainage of that asset accelerates at the mere touch of monsters and of Death that lurks in the darkness.”

Though the butler was silent, Alucard knew that Walter was just standing nearby. Alucard saw him harshly sighed at the sight of withered heather that he had taken care for countless months. Walter never failed to water it in time and spent high grade fertilizer for the soil was not that rich in nutrients. Now that it bloomed prettily, it just took Alucard’s touch to ruin it. In any circumstances -with the exception if the vampire tried to betray The Hellsing – Walter can’t get angry at the ancient vampire since it was just a trivial thing.

“And I seize the shrub’s chance to produce flowers again,” Alucard said to Walter as he crushed the withered flower in his palm. Alucard was really having fun in pissing off the butler when Walter was merely a 14 year old boy but Walter was not a boy anymore. Before him was a man with abundant experience in bloody battles with the knowledge that it was the worst move if you let your emotion rule you, letting your opponent to have his way to you. And Walter was already walking his life in sunset. So somehow provocations won’t be effective to extract some interesting expressions in his aging face. Unless he became the young Shinigami again.

Walter managed to crack a wry smile “And I will never forget that you enjoy dominance.”

Suddenly the wind blew strongly it shook every plant and tree in the garden. From the blooming Magnolia Tree, a flower drifted along the wind and when the natural force had calmed down, it brought itself in the cruel hands of Alucard, slowly swaying side to side until it landed in the gloved hand.

_Another fragile object_ , he mused but after few seconds had passed, the magnolia’s health was not sapped by his cursed touch. It remained white and blooming.

Alucard’s eyes came wide open and lips parted in surprise. Beneath his crimson gaze was a flower of exception. Pure and innocent and noble, it was standing in his palms without even dying as if it was its way of retaliation. Even Walter was surprised at the phenomenon.

“Such occurrence is unforgivable,” he said then destroyed the magnolia using brute physical strength, crushing it in his hands. Alucard opened his hands again. Smashed and crimpled, the ancient vampire never erased its traces of beauty.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the organization will be dispatched at Cheddar Village. Another Midian was suspected to be living in the place.”

________________

She was as light as feather, he thought. Alucard was carrying the police girl Seras Victoria bridal style in his arms. He shot her through her lungs, Casull’s bullet easily punctured not just through her body but also through the Priest-Midian’s body and not long enough he delivered the coup de grace to the Midian using his own gloved hand.

And the next thing he knew was that the virgin girl in his arms chose the path of nightwalker and it was indeed a splendid declaration of not surrendering to Death.

Alucard plunged his sharp fangs into her dying pulse in her neck. Agent Victoria is innocent and pure and so was her blood but the King of Vampires sensed that screaming defiance of her. She was afraid but more than of her swirling emotions were dominated by melancholy.

Seras’ eyelids fluttered as Alucard detected that they were nearly approaching the tent HQ of the police agents. Integra and Walter were with them too.

The police girl felt awkwardness and embarrassment at her situation. It was Alucard’s intimidating smirk she firstly saw. Every second felt eternity and his gentle steps were swaying her and gradually, she felt her eyelids were getting heavy again. The gentle breeze and the soft snapping of twigs under Alucard’s footsteps turned to be her lullaby to lull her into sleep again. It is undeniable that his features and specially his ways were terrifying but she swore she won’t take off her gaze of him. Her instinct – but not to admit her heart – was telling her that.

“No survivors,” Alucard told Integra and Seras was forced to be fully conscious at that time. The Hellsing’s Commander got the human police as her background and they were fully equipped.

Integra’s eyes narrowed then her index finger pointed the police girl “How about the girl you are carrying?”

Seras’ fangs gleamed as she smiled awkwardly “I’m sorry, I died.”

Alucard’s widening demonic smirk almost tore off his face. He had drunk a clean, virgin’s blood and a servant that got nothing to do but to loyally serve and protect Integra and importantly, to love no one wholeheartedly but him. It is truly a fine and exquisite example of two birds in one stone.

It is truly a great night.

_________________

Seras was grinding her teeth in annoyance. She had taken a training with the Wild Geese and in her opinion it was never worth the time and effort. Their attitude and behaviour were too farfetched compared to the previous agents of Hellsing and she still regret their death at the siege of the manor of the Valentine Brothers but at least proud that they never go down without a fight.

But these mercenaries were jerks and idiots specially the Captain. The Draculina’s eyes turned crimson as she was imagining wringing Captain Bernadotte’s neck like a rag.

And without her knowing it, Seras’ feet brought her to Hellsing’s Garden. She was still plotting the assassination of the French guy until her bloodlust fade when a firefly carrying luminous green light passed in her sight. Like a beacon of light in the darkness, the firefly’s light snapped her out of her chaotic thoughts. She looked around her surrounding and was surprised. Countless fireflies were flying around the garden, silently but obliviously illuminating the flowers’ beauty. She admired the nature’s spectacle before her. In an instant, she forgot her irk towards the jerks and enjoyed the view freely showed to her that she never thought that she would never see again this normal scenery for she was now a vampire. The scenery became even simply wonderful as some of the flower petals and red leaves from trees falling unhurried, shedding everything to prepare for the burning frost of winter.

Seras’ eyes turned back into blue as her wrath was placed with exuberating bliss, making her reminded that there’s still a part of her being a child.

A red leaf was falling before her eyes and before it touches the ground, she reached for and not long enough, its degeneration was hastened. Seras let out a heavy sigh. Everything was perfect and her curse ruined it. Once more, she was reminded that she was not a human anymore and it limits her to do some habits of humans.

Hearing her thoughts, Alucard said aloud “It had been your choice police girl, the path of Draculina.”

Seras was stunned seeing her master, his back was leaning to a Magnolia. She was now cursing he master’s habit of popping out of nowhere and it was giving her a mini heart attack (though she was sure that vampires will never have any heart attack (yea, duh, they _are_ already dead))

The last person she wanted to cross her path with, at least this night is Captain Bernadotte and the second last was Alucard. Her master is unstable, say then he was a package deal of a bastard and a gentleman, taking turns whenever he likes but most of the time, he a bastard.

_Mostly so, he’s hard to read._

_You should not read me for I am not a book_ , Alucard sardonically said through telepathy.

Her master’s blood red eyes gazed at her and Seras shivered down her spine. Unintentionally, she thought she made him angry and now she wanted to run for her life.

Alucard smirked as he smelt her great deal of fear and hate but he did not care. He lived for so many centuries and from experience, fear and hate were the best emotions used by monsters like him to control humans and monsters alike. Emotions like those muddles rationalism, best motivator and manipulator until it became hatred, pushing the victim to obey no matter what.

_Let the game begin_ , he thought.

From his coat, Alucard produced a blood pack and pierced it; the ruby liquid was falling off on the ground. More than to its sight, its aroma permeated the cold, moist air and the scent was driving Seras crazy, changing the tint of her iris into red again but her restraint to drink blood was stronger than her hunger. She decided not to succumb to the temptation.

“Master, you _are_ succeeding being the epitome of demonic temptation.”

“Sure I am,” he proudly said “You never drink blood so I am here to test how long you can take being weak, being able to suppress your hunger. I am getting high hopes that you would provide me a passable entertainment tonight.”

“Well… There’s a part of me that knows I am a monster but I think there’s nothing wrong of keeping a piece of humanity deep inside me,” she reasoned as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Her eyes were turning back into blue until she heard a licking sound.

“Naïve,” he said as his tongue slowly stroked and licked the blood flowing out of the pack and its traces from his hands sensually. _What a let down from a card carrying vampire not able to feed herself properly. It is not_ humanity _, it is just your_ weakness.

Seras waived off her master’s taunt. She was so focused at him licking the blood, drenching again her iris into crimson hue. The ancient vampire was really cruel to do that in front of her knowing her diet.

See? Now he was the bastard one.

It was in Alucard’s blood to show off his power to lead, to tempt and to be tempted and since becoming the same kind of him, Seras knew how to react. The power coursing in her veins was more than adrenaline rush. Yes, Seras finally realized now. She was a vampire born to be Nosferatu and no one can push her around. It was her nature to take anything she desire even by force because she _is_ strong.

A lunatic smile cracked upon her lips as her vampiric power took over her muddled mind. She was walking toward her master blindly. The ancient vampire could feel her overwhelming confidence and in her eyes reflected the purring demon hidden in her core in triumph. It was Alucard’s victory. He had forcefully wake up the sleeping demon inside her and now she was boldly emanating her aura of desire to devour him. His excitement was turning him on. It was long ago that he, the King of Vampires was defied by a mere servant.

Here comes his entertainment.

Two pair of sanguine eyes staring at each other and the vessels were only millimetres away from each other. It was unforgivable for a servant to look directly at her master’s eyes so much Alucard wanted to claw out those orbs but the Count would let it pass now for she was somehow unconscious of her movements.

Alucard saw her movements but it was too fast for him to be able to react. Swiftly, Seras entwined her two arms in the Nosferatu’s neck and without hesitation the Draculina sealed her master’s parted lips with a kiss.

Eyes wild in surprise, lust crept all over his body as Seras sensually and eagerly entwine her tongue over his, searching and licking the blood left in his tongue. A coquettish and playful gesture with thirst knows no bounds evolved naturally into an erotic open kiss darkly delighted him, locking his own arms in her curvy waist. The ancient vampire wanted to pull Seras again for a breathtaking kiss again but Seras came into her senses again as her nerves were stimulated by the taste and aroma of blood. She found herself in an embarrassing situation with her master, tongues entwined together, playing hide and seek.

She parted on her own, blushing furiously at the same confused at her own actions. She was getting dizzy at the thoughts forming at her mind forgetting that her arms were still entwined at her Sire’s neck.

“For an inexperienced like you, it is surprising that you have your own technique,” Alucard whispered in her ear, low and seductive. Seras felt his grin on her side.

She now took back her arms to cover her face to allow herself to die in peace due to her embarrassment and confusion. All she knew was she was standing a few meters before him and now –

“To evidently show that your thoughts are not focused on me is rude.”

She heard his menacing voice, Seras cannot avoid to have her eyes in contact with his crimson ones, burning with confusing wrath and underlying melancholy. Her heartbeat and pulse was racing even more. She gulped and her throat tightened as she felt his ravenous desire to devour her.

“Master let go of me!” Seras shrieked. The ancient vampire’s gaze was really frightening that tears were welling up in her eyes. She thought she was trapped in a corner and can never get out.

“I won’t,” Alucard said and tightened the grip in her waist, pulling her near him “I won’t let you go away after making me hard and I’ll make sure that you’ll take the responsibility,” he then pressed a wet kiss on her throat and he felt her tremble. She was still struggling like a child, trying to breakout from his tapering long arms but his greedy tongue on the every part of the skin on her neck was obviously arousing her more and she was definitely having doubts of retaliating.

“Master you bastard –“

Her mouth was silenced as Alucard met her lips with another violent kiss, forcing her to swallow her words and took possession of it. A lively hide and seek of the flesh heightened the lust of both vampires. It is a very good distraction until Seras felt something groping her breasts, moving it circular motion.

The police girl was shocked. Alucard’s calloused hands were already at her breast and it was bare before him. Her uniform was unbuttoned without her knowing. Her master demanded her attention as he sensually curled his tongue to her. It was too luscious she can’t help but to let out a moan.

Their lips parted and when the Draculina met his gaze again, her tears were welling up in her eyes with unexplainable fear. The King of Vampires brushed down to the valley of her voluptuous breasts. Alucard’s shadow of red and black tied her hands by her wrist up in her head.

With her broken voice, she managed to utter words even the fear was choking her “Mas…ter… you’re scaring me…”

Alucard looked at her face again. His little weak childe was crying and even though his heart was already shattered inside his undead body, he can still silently hearing that cracking sound. He never thought that a broken heart can be still broken again and again and a newly carved fissure was added again.

_Maybe my actions were too much for her._

He calmly smiled, a kind one that you would never expect but Seras never got a chance to see it as she was looking at her side, clearly avoiding to meet his eyes.

Alucard cupped her cheeks and it added more tension to Seras so much to her fear that his hand might struck her like a whip for crying, for being weak.

A gentle, chaste kiss was pressed on her brows by her master. Seras was ready to shriek again with all of her might and it was suppressed when she realized his actions. He then released her from his shadows, taking it back to his body with slithering motions. But Seras’ body was still pressed on her master’s and Alucard could feel her softness against his.

Seras’ arms fell back on her sides. Alucard asked her “You are stiff and tensed dear. Do you fear me so?”

“Y-yes,” Seras stammered due to her dread to him.

A wicked grin split into his face “Yes you should fear me but tonight I’ll take you to new height. I have the responsibility to accelerate your growth and the first step was turning you into a woman.But it is your choice of growing.”

In front of Seras was crossroads and Alucard once again let her to decide for herself. But unfortunately having her master so near to her made her judgement too biased. She was so mesmerized by his soothing voice that she just noticed a moment ago. Poor Draculina, she was not in a good state to make fair decision in cause of her own benefits.

But what benefit she would have if she chose to run away from those powerful arms? Only it may certainly leave her regretting of not continuing this intimacy business and surely would long to happen it again knowing such event is as rare as a comet blazing through the darkest night.

Investing all of her trust and love at this night – or so to her unconscious mind it will be for eternity – Seras wrapped her arms on Alucard’s waist and pressed her face on his chest so he can’t see her expression. She clutched firmly the fine red velvet coat and answered, voice slightly muffled “I definitely choose to be with you.”

Seras’ answer was one of the most beautiful melodies that his ears had ever caught. He rested his chin to the top of her flaxen haired head and wrapped also his arms to her slimness then kissed her sun beam like hair “I guarantee you my dear, you’ll never regret of being with me.” She clung to his tender touch.

Seras expected that their next kiss would be more violent and lip bruising but to her surprise it was very calculating, so slow and sweet she was melting at the vampire’s hands, turning her knees in water.

That little delicious sound seemed to give her a little sense she can afford at the moment. Alucard’s hands were too fast taking away her layers of clothing.

The moment that Seras responded to his passionate kiss, he knew that something had opened through the trust she silently give to him but still wary of his fervent actions – the caresses of his calloused hands.

It literally left her breathless when they broke their kiss. As her garments fall on the ground, Seras also felt the stitched dignity on her body unravel, all of it piled imaginarily together with her uniform.

Alucard was admiring (actually devouring) the spectacle before him silently with his eyes. The green light coming from the fireflies illuminates her attractively. The King of Vampire’s sanguine eyes knew from the start that her creamy white skin was flawless and he was planning on seeing her lying naked on the soft satin bed sheet. Surely it would suit her.

He peppered her neck again with kisses, pressing her soft body against his chiseled flesh. His sharp fangs grazed near her jugular vein enough to draw blood. Seras let a moan coming deep from her throat. Her crimson eyes were now hazy again from lust rooting from the pain of the healing wound and Alucard’s soothing kisses and licks on the grazed skin he inflicted himself.

It was hard for her to think straight knowing that the ancient vampire was all over her. Nothing makes sense only but his sensuous movements. Seras wanted more love marks all over her body coming from him but it was just regrettable that it would heal in no time and the proof will vanish as much as she wanted to be branded for aeons.

The pleasure he was offering became unbearable it turned her knees weak. With care, Alucard laid themselves on the green Bermuda grass of the garden. After lying down his beloved kitten, he got back to the business of pleasuring her. His rough, calloused hands cupped her voluptuous breasts and while his other hand’s caress the firm flesh, his warm, sensuous tongue licked her sensitive nipple deliciously then his ravenous mouth fastened to the sentient nub and sucked hard on it.

Seras was going insane at the pleasure her Sire was giving to her she wanted to thrash but all she can do was to arch her body upward and anchor to reality by clutching the green grass.

All but she experienced were just mere appetizers. There’s more to come.

As she was getting frantic over his passionate actions, Alucard released his shadows, molded it into hands and without any notice it entered her, rubbing her wet, virgin walls, thrusting it in and out with crescendo like rhythm.

Seras was definitely screaming but she cannot find her voice making it silent. She cannot think straight and all that she knew was she needed to keep up to his lust. The Draculina parted her legs more to accommodate the pseudo fingers of her master that fiddling her exquisitely and her hips moving upward to match its rhythm.

She was about to reach her peak when he cruelly removed his shadows inside her suddenly. Seras mewled like a child. Apparently, she didn’t know that this was a part of his ~~foul~~ foreplay.

A beautiful shade of red was flushing on Seras from her petite face down to her neck to her heaving chest. Her breathing was heavy and labored and the elder vampire thought that she could never be more beautiful in that state but she was just about to achieve her perfect image.

“Master you almost killed me- “

“But you liked it didn’t you?” he said softly yet in bewitching manner.

Her crimson eyes beamed in lust “Yes I did”

She wanted to grab his face to meet his lips in a bruising kiss but when she tried and after several tugging, she realized that he had her wrists bounded again. Alucard was smirking at her because of her futile struggle against her bound. It was not that he enjoyed tying her up but he wanted to test how much she was willing to obey him or how eager she wanted to at least touch him enough to free herself.

Seras noticed then that both of them were already naked and that muscular body of his covered her tiny body. Even in his Victorian Clothing, she knew that the ancient vampire got broad shoulders matched with powerful well-chiseled limbs and the overall depiction of his mortal flesh. It was not just obvious due to his skin as white and smooth as marble yet deadly pale. As the background of Alucard was dark sky without any capricious stars shining but faint emerald lights, Seras cursed. _Damn it! He’s too beautiful!_

He was now appearing like a dream to her and to confirm that she was not dreaming, Seras spoke though with reluctance if her words would make any sense “Master, what you will do if I do not choose you?”

“It is impossible my kitten that you will not choose me for I know you cannot resist my charms,” he then nipped her earlobe wantonly.

An uncontrolled and lewd moan escape again on her lips and she chortled at his marvelous words. It was the first time she heard him speak like that.

And that heightened her desire to touch his pale marble skin, to taste again his addicting kisses but he teasingly kept his distance.

“You are getting excited Seras,” his hard ripe shaft teasing the damp nether lips between her thighs.

“Master please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Very hard.” It was very embarrassing to ask such very obscene request but Seras never cared anymore and in fact begging to him like that turned her on more. Her head was too clouded with lust all she have in her mind was she must have all the pleasure Alucard had to offer.

His smirk widened, making his face even more contorted knowing that he successfully lured away his Childe away from the path of human virtue. Alucard had enticed and tempted her with words, cleverly, sweetly and softly in the dark. _You really are excited. You waste no time. Look how you swallow the tip,_ he teased her.

Seras fortunately got courage to look at her master’s ripe, throbbing manhood slowly invading the inch of her inside. _That thing was getting inside me?!_ She gawked at the process, seeing how big and thick he was. She balled her hands into fist and savoured the dally, sweet torture he was pushing inside her. The Draculina’s jaw dropped open and some drool was flowing out of her mouth, barely caring her appearance.

But to Alucard, she could never be beautiful. The ancient vampire started to thrust in and out but very slow and this was driving her crazy considering it was her first time. Seras began to shake then her Sire realized she was laughing, almost lunatic. She was laughably out of control.

“Alucard you are such a pervert… you know,” she managed to speak though she felt her master was trying to remove forcefully her soul out of her mortal vessel or trying to merge, no, to devour her soul into his.

He gave her a toothy grin “My apologies dearest. You look perfect like this. No one but I and should be the only one, the first and last one to see the ever perfect form of Seras Victoria.”

With no power to speak words again with her broken vocal chords, she communicate with him through telepathy

_You are killing me Master but still I am dying to touch you so pretty please, release my hands. Please let me even just a little taste._

_You are not dying. You are being loved_ Alucard replied then chuckled. _And since you begged prettily, I’ll let you only for a moment._ His shadows released her wrists but he didn’t take the shadows inside him but it was still loose, writhing like wild fire in the forest.

Alucard picked up his pace and like magic, Seras was now sensing more pleasure. Her hips were meeting his thrusts, wanting to hit that sweet spot all over again. She run her fingers in the Nosferatu’s raven hair down to the vampire’s nape and felt sparks flew when she touched the supposedly cold skin but unbelievably meltingly hot.

Seras felt his shadow touch her chin to lift her head to meet his eyes. Those sanguine eyes were still hazy in lust and so were hers. Their face was so close she was able to bit his lower lip lustfully, drawing enough ruby liquid for her to ravenously lick.

She was getting light headed and excited with different emotions swirling inside her it made her stomach flutter as Alucard’s repetitive fierce driving motion gave her strange effect. Instinctively, her numb legs clung to him as she knew she would reach her peak soon.

She started to chant Alucard’s name hysterically like it was both a curse and a prayer. She finally reached her climax, rolling her eyes behind her head and his cursed sweet name was still on his quivering lips.

The King of Vampires knew that Seras already reached her peak as her virgin walls spasmed. He spilled his seed in her womb after a sharp, fierce stroke, groaning at the pleasure of loving her.

Alucard looked at her and the tension and all the lust disappeared in her small face. Her breathing became steady but she was exhausted yet it was obvious that she felt pleasant.

_But we are only getting started,_ he thought.

Alucard unbuckled Seras’ tangled limbs, rolled her over and made her kneel. He bent her body, grabbed her left wrist and left her right hand with her palms sprawled and like pushing the bare earth to support the position he was indulged to form. In such obscene position he was allowed to go deeper inside her.

Seras was stunned at his action. She was somehow reminded that he was still inside her and he was still not satisfied.

“You’re too greedy! You are not sated unless—“

“But you’re not satisfied too aren’t you? I can tell that you are disappointed that there are no more. You dear—“Alucard was slowly pulling out and Seras groaned “—should know your body well”

Seras somehow despised being empty and its knowledge yet her excitement was building up again. Alucard thrust himself inside her and she noticed that he was still getting big. What her master had said was true. It was good and she craves for more nonetheless. She wanted to be in his love again but she was uncertain about something.

“I don’t know if I can take it—“

“You can,” he told her almost ordering her. His grip on her wrist tighten as if he wanted to tear off her arm from her shoulder, angling her body ninety degrees that made him penetrate even deeper. Seras was about to see stars again as realized she can take it.

Alucard’s rhythm was unforgiving and through it she learned that she was as lustful as him. The Nosferatu let go of her wrist and she fell on the ground, her skin was not just rubbing on the grass but also to his when he followed and he was practically over her. The Draculina had known that a small death was coming again, the only death she knew too luscious to resist. A hip snapping thrust coming from the male vampire brought them on climax. He released his essence in her womb, filling her again.

Seras drooled but after the aftershock of the pleasure was gone, she wiped it away. Alucard pulled out and she winced. He hold her sides and rolled her over again so she was now on her back and the elder vampire was back again between her milky white legs.

He did nothing yet but rewarded Seras with a gentle, mellowly kiss and smiled. She was glad to see him smile, a soft and delicate one, not the wicked one that always insanely contort his face. And Seras joyously kissed that smile.

Her master was still aching with need and she accepted if he wanted more. Alucard embraced her, covering her nakedness with his. Another cycle of pleasure was about to begin when they heard footsteps coming from the entrance. It was still 800 meters away but they couldn’t careless yet the ancient vampire does not want his intimate business unfinished since he was not that easily embarrassed (hell he cares if they saw them, at least they would know Alucard owns her) if was found in current state but Seras was completely opposite of him.

“Guess we can do this again on sometime…” Seras suggested, cheeks still colored.

“There’s no helping it,” he kissed her quick and chaste “But you should keep your words.”

“I will.”

_______________

As expected, the Draculina kept her words and made love passionately and both of them were lying covered in satin of rich and deep burgundy. Alucard was holding her closely with his powerful arms. She was in a deep slumber, breathing softly like a kitten. He was amused that she managed to keep intact her human ways though she was an undead like him.

The ancient vampire traced lovingly the outlines of her small face, noticing the features like the eyelashes of her that was long and gold from root to tip like her crowning glory. He guessed that he had so many things to find out about the flower he was holding so dearly.

Just like the magnolia he had crushed viciously, Seras remained beautiful even when trampled on, even when he shot her. No one can alter the facts, not even him, a No Life King.

_She didn’t wither beneath my thumb. I have found one, demon._

__________________

Vivi was signing some documents long piled in his office and out of nowhere, chill run down his spine and he sneezed.

Hana who newly entered the office noticed it. “Dear, did you catch a cold?” she asked her husband with so much care and affection.

Vivi smiled to ease her anxiousness and chuckled “Of course not dear. I am immune to such sickness. I am a demon remember?”

“But you chilled earlier,” her worry lines were still not fading. Vivi stood up from his leather chair and walked towards his beloved human wife. It was just like yesterday he found her as a wee young bairn with a sweet smile just like a flower and she grew. She was still growing beautiful even now.

Vivi embraced her and momentarily lost at the warmth of it. They were always together as what normal couples are— with the exception of the incident that took many years ago—and affectionate gestures were never new but for him, Vivi always get the feeling that such embraces and kisses were always his first to Hana and will never get old but only gets better over time. He will never get tired of receiving them from Hana even the flowers she geve to him every morning and will always yearn for more.

His mind drifted from the past—a very long past he thought he had already forgotten.

_I bequeathed thy curse,_ the newly born King of Vampires told Vivi.

_A little compensation it is vampire. Thou art desired power and I gave thee. ‘Tis near to zero but ever you found a flower that never wither in thy accursed hands—_

_\--it shall serve a reminder of our contract, the vampire finished._

A wicked smirk split on the demon’s face Verily you understand Dracula. _Thou shall think of me when you do find the flower so I can confirm the phenomenon._

“Is there a problem Vivi? You really are acting weird today,” Hana spoke and it interrupted the demon’s train of thought. The attractive man looked again with her and tangled her hair with his tapering fingers. “Nothing dear. I just merely remember something from the past. By the way, where are our kids?”

“They are in the nursery and still playing.”

Yamabuki and Anzu were the most important treasure Hana had given to him. They were demons like their father of course. The only difference is that they didn’t inherit his curse. They were able to hold flowers without accelerating its degeneration. Their Yamabuki and Anzu were perfect embodiment of Hana and Vivi’s love.

_Congratulations, Dracula. You have found your flower and so do I._

**Author's Note:**

> I remember some 3 years ago when I wrote my first smut and two of my critics were laughing at my work ( well I don't know if my work back then was really a laugh and literally will make you laugh or they were amused and can't believe I had made one because I saw them blush reading the smutty part) and that time I realized that it was not the perfect time for me to write about smuts. I tried to make one so to strengthen my weakness in writing and to see if someone will take seriously my work.
> 
>  
> 
> Again this is the last installment of my Midnight Ecstasy series and thank you for reading!


End file.
